Falling in to black
by Kai's kitty
Summary: They say there is a forbidden door in the Hunters Association's deepest dungeons that is always locked.They say it stinks of bittersweet heavy pure vampire blood.They say the scent of salty tears is so strong there. Zero is going to find out. Kaname
1. Of irreparable dolls

Hi,

Actually I had the idea of this fiction for ages…but I just couldn't write it down due to some problems. But since I am having more free time now, I decided to give it a go.

NOTE: This fiction is yaoi; Meaning male/male relationship. So if it disturbs you please don't read. Also, it will contain blood, some graphic scenes and angst in the next charters. Please stop reading if you don't like it.

A/N regarding of chapter one: This fiction is a Kaname/Zero fiction. Not Kaname/Yuuki or Zero/Yuuki. The fact that she is present in this chapter is because I needed her to be .XD

Disclaimer: Vampire knight doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hino-sensei and this is just a fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter one: Of irreparable dolls **

_Zero,_

_My Zero, My precious Zero…_

_I know that you hate me. That deep hatred is burning inside of you like black flames, shimmering in those liquid pools of silver of your eyes and shattering the hope of what could it be between us for me._

_It was such a beautiful mirage; the dream of you and me; tangled in each other's embrace. _

_You know, it kills me when your beautiful lunar eyes look at me with such disgust in them. It is like to be shot with your Bloody Rose directly in the heart. _

_It hurts. _

_I am sorry._

_I am so sorry for being so selfish. I am so sorry for taking your kind heart and crushing it._

_Your heart was so pure, so beautiful; like a silver diamond …_

_I took it, tainted it with my darkness and shattered it…_

_I managed to do the impossible with crushing that unique diamond; another bloody crime committed by me._

_I wanted to keep you safe and happy. _

_I wanted to see you smile._

_Even if it was without me by your side._

_I just wanted to protect you from the beast inside of me .I just wanted you to be one of them. Like you always wanted to be. _

_Because…_

_Because you were born to be one of them._

_Maybe our love was a mistake of fate…a twisted joke…_

_And I had to give it all up… _

_My precious Zero… _

_I am so sorry for not even letting you having a memory of us._

_I am such a cruel monster._

_I wanted to give you a heaven on earth, wanted to build you a castle of ruby and diamond, wanted to gift you the whole world on a silver plate. _

_I wanted to build you a heaven full of Sakura trees in full bloom; where the silver moon glitter and shines on the water of a lake and the silent night breeze caresses the face of the rare Orchids. _

_I wanted to build you the most beautiful garden in the whole world… _

_Because you deserve no less…_

_I have built it…all for you…_

_But you were not the one who stepped in it first…_

_Yuuki was the one who stepped in first… _

_I am so sorry…._

_I am sorry for letting what was meant to be yours to be shown to someone else._

_You know, she is precious too…_

_Just not in the way you are…you are way more precious than her..._

_This letter will probably reach to you late, so...please don't blame yourself for whatever that you'll see that has happened in the estate that I've gave you the directions of._

_Everything that you'll see is meant for you and for your happiness…and for her happiness too… _

_Zero,_

_I love you._

_I don't have any regrets of loving you. I cannot deny you anymore. The one and greatest regret I have is what we could have and they took the chance of it from us. _

_Forgive me._

_Kaname _

_P.S. you didn't know that I know you love Sakura petals despite your past, did you?_

Silver eyes were wide as the owner of them staggered backwards to the wall, clenching to the piece of paper he had in his hand. He gripped the material of his shirt were his heart was, feeling a strange ache suddenly flooding in to it. His face was chalk white and his brain was refusing to process the information…was that a cruel joke? Had Kuran Kaname finally gone insane? There was nothing between him and Kuran. What was with that stupid letter?

Why did it make his heart burst with emotions?

He leaned against the wall, panting and looked at the letter once again. For a moment he wondered if really Kuran had written it, because the handwriting was not elegant and neat like the pureblood's. But then…as he focused…he realized what was wrong with the handwriting…

Someone has been crying while writing the letter….and the tear drops had smudged the ink…

Kaname had been crying…

A pureblood's tears tainting a love letter…

For some twisted reason the thought of Kuran Kaname's tears made Kiryuu Zero's heart throb in agony.

* * *

Zero knew he was late.

The understanding hit him like a punch in the gut as he stepped in to the beautiful Kuran estate. The sensation was so strong that even blinded him to the possessing beauty of traditional Japanese garden. His Hunter and vampire senses were both suddenly alert, his heartbeat wild and his mouth dry. Illogical Fear was creeping in his chest like a disease, nauseating him to the limit, making him choke.

He could feel it; He could smell it. It was all in the air. The air stank of blood. It was so heavy, it was so sweet, and yet it was bitter and reeking …

He clenched to his Bloody Rose and ran in to the garden. It was his first time there and the damn place was _huge_. He didn't even know what exactly he should be after. But after receiving that letter from Kuran Kaname he couldn't just pretend like everything was all right. He couldn't pretend that the void he was feeling was just a void because of Yuuki. That letter had changed everything. He wanted answers from Kuran.

That letter was practically a love letter. Kuran probably had lost his mind or was on drugs when was writing that. The bitter hate that Kuran had turned in to love in his letter was something that was cutting Zero's heart like a razor blade. The feeling of worthlessness that was oozing from that letter, the sorrow and sadness…and those tear drops that were so precious to every pureblood…

The pureblood had always treated him like he was a dirt on his shoes; nothing but a pawn to protect their precious Yuuki from a man that he himself was not able to protect. It was strange how it hurt Zero to realize that Kuran didn't give a damn about him. He didn't expect it. But it had hurt when the pureblood had told him that everything was for Yuuki and not him.

And then….he took his princess Yuuki with him and walked in to the sunset.

To live happily ever after.

Leaving him behind ….

The forgotten knight; staring after the beautiful queen who had left him for the royalty of the king…

Yuuki and Kaname…

Kaname and Yuuki…

The pureblood siblings ….

They were born for each other and he was a fool that he could belong to that world…Not that he wanted to belong to _that_ world, but the thought of Kaname; graceful and sensual, it was like a forbidden territory that he had walked past. It had haunted him night after night, like an incubus ready to torture his victim sweetly and he often wondered why he didn't think about Yuuki as much as Kaname. The only reasoning he had was the blood bond they shared.

That doomed blood bond…

Zero gritted his teeth. He hated it. He hated how the damn pureblood was always present in his senses and how his scent always seems to be so close. Zero knew that he was indebted to that beast. It made him want to throw up to even think about it. The worst thing was that he still longed for that beautiful pale neck and that euphoric blood…

Biting his lip, he ran more in to the pitch black garden; searching but not finding. Velvet shadows were embracing him like a lover, keeping him hidden from the eye.

Suddenly Red glowed in Zero's eyes. Was it that because just the thought of that simply _delicious_ blood brought the vampire side of him out? He panted. It was not the time for bloodlust!

And then he saw it…

The real reason of his sudden bloodlust…

It was not the simple thought of Kaname's blood…

Blood…pure blood…

It was everywhere….

Splashed on the grasses…on the stones…_every where _…

His eyes went wide and fearful; like a caged animal. His heart skipped a beat and He felt frozen for a moment.

_"So much pure blood…what has happened here?"_

Then he blinked, suddenly realizing the scent of that blood. It was so sweet and so innocent. It was not Kaname's blood scent. It was _Yuuki's_.

"Yuuki…" he whispered desperately.

Where the hell was Kuran? What has happened? His body was covered in cold sweat. He dried his chopped lips with his tongue and tried to calm himself.

"Concentrate now…" He forced himself.

He moved closer to the source of blood scent. It was giving him a headache. It was far sweeter than usual; like when sweetness rots a delicious fruit.

Suddenly he saw her.

But their reunion was not like he had always imagined. In his mind, it was warm and bright.

But now…

He saw her crumpled figure, lying there, unmoving and still, between the beautiful Orchid flowers. She seemed to be sleeping. Lying there; like a doll between all the petals around her. She seemed so peaceful and yet…so cold…

Zero was at Yuuki's side in seconds, his eyes wide. "Yuuki!" He managed to whisper.

His hands trembled as he shook the young girl's shoulder. "Yuuki!" He choked again as he gathered the girl in his arms. Yuuki was so lifeless. He brushed a strand of her long hair away from her face.

She opened her eyes with effort. Her lips were frozen and bloodied. "Zero…" She whispered.

"You came… I thought …You will never come again…I thought you hate me…" She managed to smile.

Zero pulled the collar of his shirt aside with a shaking hand as he was holding Yuuki with the other and leaned down over her. "Drink…drink you idiot…" He was not asking, he was _telling _her what to do. He didn't manage to speak further as he tried to grasp on his reeling emotions.

"It is too late…The last blow was fatal…" The girl coughed. "But I want a taste of your blood…Zero…please…I denied myself for so long…" She touched Zero's warm cheek with her cold hand, making the hunter want to cry from sorrow.

She bit down gently, taking a gulp of a bittersweet nectar of what she craved for so long…but then suddenly, she pulled out her fangs.

"Yuuki…" Zero was confused. Why didn't she take any more than one gulp?

Her voice was soft. "Zero…your blood is claimed by another. You have a blood bond. I cannot betray my brother."

"Damn Kuran…where is he any way? What happened? "The emotions in Zero's chest were so overwhelming that he couldn't grasp them anymore.

Yuuki's eyes turned hollow. "Zero…They took him…please Zero…save him…before he loses his sanity…" She coughed again. It was clear that talking was hard for her. There was no time left.

Zero couldn't understand. Who took him? Taking Kuran Kaname? The great pureblood?

"He is closer to you than what you think…" Yuuki closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, tears where falling down on her cheeks.

"Please forgive him for what he did to you…and for what he was forced to do to me…for protecting both of us…"

Zero's tears fell on Yuuki's soft cheeks, mingling with hers. Pain gripped his heart in its harsh claws as he watched the life from that delicate form slowly slipping away. He hated himself, feeling so powerless, not being able to do anything and He hated Kuran. He should have been there to protect his precious girl. Shouldn't he? Where was he? He didn't give a damn about where they have taken him or who were these _they…_His logical mind was not working at that moment.

His eyes were glassy and wet as he watched Yuuki smile at him one last time; pulling him closer, her hot breath caressing the back of his ear.

"Forgive him for being forced to kill me…" She whispered softly in his ear. But the soft whisper echoed like the most terrific scream in Zero's delusional mind.

He went numb and still, his brain refusing to believe what Yuuki just have told him and when Yuuki shattered in to millions of crystal and orchid petals in his arms, he thought he had heard Kaname's faintest whisper in the wind.

_Zero…_

_I love you_

He just sat there numb and cold, staring in to the space and clenching at Yuuki's dress.

He didn't realize he was crying.

_"Kuran Kaname…I didn't know that I could hate you more than I already do…"_was all he could think of.

* * *

So, this was for Chapter one.

Feedback is always welcomed XD


	2. Of delusional minds

Hello every one!

So, here I am with the second chapter at last XD been busy so I couldn't really update…and the world cup matches kept me from concentrating on any thing...even my daily life. T.T

AND I am so thankful for all your kind reviews.

**Warning: **This Fiction will contain somehow graphic scenes, yaoi and angst as story progresses. Please don't read if it disturbs you.

**Disclaimer**: Vampire knight doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing the characters. XD

**A/N:** in the first part and in Zero's dream; _He_ is refered to Kaname and He to Zero himself.

* * *

**Chapter two**: Of delusional minds

* * *

The dream…

No…the nightmare...it was there again…The same one…night after night…

Haunting him…torturing him…_drowning_ him…

His visions were filled with butterfly kisses and light touches so real, tears shimmering in pools of vague ruby and Sakura petals falling all over bloody Orchids like rain.

That _nightmare_…

He was standing, looking through wide glassy silver eyes at all the shattered crystals and petals all around him; knowing they will be going to be carried with the wind…they will be gone soon…he was left with the sickly stench blood and fear in the air…so thick and so sickening.

Then there _he_ was…

_He_ stood tall and graceful as always in front of his eyes; _his _beauty alluring and _his_ scent maddening. The ruby of _his_ eyes as deceiving as always and _his_ perfection so perfect that made his heart ache with an unwanted want.

_He_ took a step closer to him…and closer…and closer…

He couldn't move. He wanted to run away. He wanted to turn his back on _him_. He wanted to _hate him…_

But he couldn't…he was enchanted by _his_ spell.

And after what it seemed an eternity…he was tangled in _his_ embrace, _his_ hot breathe brushing on the back of his neck, _his_ warm hands softly caressing the silver strands between the trembling fingers.

He was shaking in _his_ embrace. It was so foreign and yet it felt like _home_…

Smoky lashes brushed against cold his cheeks as _he_ held him tightly and _his_ scent invaded his senses like a drug.

Tears fell from the beautiful ruby eyes slowly…

Bloody tears….

"I am so sorry for leaving you…"

Bloody tears…

"I am so sorry for taking away your memories…"

Bloody tears…

"It is too late to save me from this abyss…"

Bloody tears…

"Never regret after my death….because it will be never your fault…"

And then Kuran Kaname shattered in to hundreds of crystal pieces and Orchid petals in Kiryuu Zero's arms.

* * *

Zero woke up screaming.

"Wow…calm down Kiryuu-kun…calm down…"

Someone was speaking to him gently yet commandingly, holding him down as he was panting hard; Breath coming in short shuddering gasps.

It seemed he had been thrashing around because the sheets were all wrapped around his sweating body, so tight and suffocating that it was scary.

"You know…you were about to choke yourself with those sheets in sleep with all that thrashing around…"

The hands that were holding him down let him go slowly and Zero blinked slowly to find Kaien Cross leaning above him; concern shining in his golden eyes.

"Here…take a sip." He offered him a glass of water gently.

"I am ok now…" Zero whispered miserably and sat in the bed; His eyes shallow and dead, mind numb. The bitter sting of fear and nausea of that nightmare was still remaining in the air. He accepted the water thankfully no less, sipping it slowly, feeling the horrible tightness of his throat being washed away.

The other man narrowed his eyes. It was one of the few moments that he was being serious. Even though something told him he shouldn't speak, That he should leave the silver-haired hunter be….but…Zero was his precious son…he just couldn't let him fade away like…Yuuki.

"It has been two weeks." He said silently, his long fingers playing with the bed sheets. "And you are not getting any better."

Zero's hands tightened their grip on the glass he was holding… He frowned; feeling his eyes strangely wet. "What do _you _know? What _can_ you now? She died in my arms!" He snapped.

The two weeks had been hell for him. All he could see was Yuuki's delicate frame shattering in his arms, her smiles turning in to tears and her last words like a mantra.

What was worst…

Nightmares of _Kuran Kaname_ haunted him…

So sensual and yet so scary that it made his heart throb in agony…

He couldn't pretend Kaname was not real. Not anymore. He was there, present in his senses; alluring and eternal.

And there was his _letter_ too …

Zero was feeling exhausted, sad, ashamed and scared. Ashamed that he could not have saved Yuuki and scared because it may have been too late for Kuran Kaname and yet his conscience was telling him that he had to go after him_. Of course not for any other reasons._

For a moment Cross didn't speak. "I _know_…I failed Juuri-san…and Haruka…I failed them both…"

He paused, biting his lip, feeling bitter sadness running through him from losing his precious daughter. "If only I could do something to make things right…at least a bit…" He hid his face in his hands and Zero saw that his shoulders were shaking.

"You never told me what has happened to Kaname-kun…"

"I am sorry." Zero whispered softy, changing the subject rapidly. It was too painful to talk about Kaname for some unknown reason. The thought of losing the beautiful pureblood has become like a constant paranoia for Zero.

Kaname's love letter…his deep despair…it was driving Zero insane…

"It is ok ___Zerorin_ …you have always been a rebellious son…" Smiled Cross and ignored Zero's growing dark aura at the mentioning of that nickname.

"Damn you! How many times I should tell you not to call me that!" Zero's foul mood was taking over.

Cross smiled again, feeling light-hearted a bit. "Will you be ok? I have to go to the association."

"Huh?" Zero was surprised. It was not every day that the association sent for Cross.

"Yeah…they want to know things about Kurans again or some crap like that…" Hissed Cross. He didn't like it when the association asked him questions about purebloods and their life style.

They were so intruding and there was no way that Cross was going to tell them a word . _Why did they want to know about Kurans anyway?_

Zero felt his head spinning…what was happening to him?

_Association…_

_Kurans…_

_Yuuki's death_

_Kaname's Bloody tears…._

What piece of past had he forgotten and what piece of future he couldn't grasp?

"I will come with you."

Determination was shining in Zero's silver eyes. Self-pity and sorrow could be for reserved for another time. He needed to find out the truth and _Kaname_.

* * *

Void…

Dark, endless void was eating Kuran Kaname alive ever since his beloved was ripped away from him cruelly by destiny. He was never the same again. He had _died _that day with only emptiness remaining to reflect in his ruby eyes. He had become _hollow _and _numb_.

His one last try was for Zero…and for Yuuki…and now he wouldn't see either of them ever.

He was such a fool...he should have known that a beast never has a right to live a happy life.

It was devastatingly dark behind the blindfold, but he could feel the cold aura of the place he was in. He was not on the hard ground ironically…The material underneath him was soft, like the wings of an angel; sinful and embracing.

It seemed like a soft bed…

He shifted, feeling his movement strangely restricted. A humorless smile stretched on his colorless lips as he found out he was shacked in chains…anti-vampire chains…

They were around his wrists and around his right ankle; long enough to give him space to move around a bit, not too tight to make him chock from lack of space.

But that was not the horrible thing.

The horrible things were wires and needles, piercing the skin of his head through his silky hair on different places…

On the back of his head and on his temples

All over his skull…

Nausea crept in his chest like a demon, pain and fear mixing with it. He could feel himself sweating under those inhumanly torture. What was happening to him?

Coldness fell over the place hundreds of times worst suddenly and Kaname screamed like a wounded animal when suddenly a burning fire attacked his brain at once.

The door of the cell opened with _at the same moment_.

"You are as alluring as always, Kaname-san." A voice murmured; so soft like melted chocolate and so bitter like poison.

* * *

Feedback is always welcomed XD


	3. Of tainted hearts

Um, Hi? *smiles sheepishly*

I am very sorry for this epic late update. I have been very busy with personal issues. Still am, but having a bit of free time to write.

**IMPORTANT:** One thing I have to mention about this story that has absolute importance is the time and timing. Please pay attention to it if you want to get the story. The timing of everything; especially what Zero and Kaname do in past and present are like a chain that makes the whole plot and characters.

**A/N** : This fan fiction may seem different or weird to you. I will contain blood, graphic scenes to some point AND I certainly don't want neither character to be bashed because they are not written in a frame of what some people like. Characters here may look different from other fics but also look the same. It all depends on a reader's point of view. But I assure you that in this fic Kaname is no …um…whore. (Sorry for being blunt ^^; )

**Warning**: Yaoi, ZeroKaname , mind torture , graphic scenes to some point, angst

**Disclaimer**: Vampire knight and all the bishie awesomeness belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

All truth is simple... is that not doubly a lie?

___Friedrich____Nietzsche_

___

* * *

_

**Chapter three: Of tainted hearts**

_**

* * *

**_

_Peace._

_It washed over Zero like a blanket of soft feathers as his footsteps echoed softly on the withered golden and crimson leaves. The fresh scent of a sunny day after a heavy rain caressed his senses and he wondered why there was so much serenity after rainy days in his miserable heart. He shivered. It was cold…but also warm. He wanted to wrap himself in those strange sensations and never let go. _

_He didn't know why, but like always he smiled as he reached his destination; an old swing isolated between the trees at the end borders of the Cross Academy. A bittersweet smile played on his lips….light danced in his eyes as he walked to the old wooden swing; now too small for him. He didn't care. He bent his legs and started to swing back and forth somehow slowly as he sat on it; legs still on the ground, too tall to really be able to swing. But he was happy. The sun rays shimmered upon his hair, making him look beautiful…ethereal …a disturbing image of a lost childhood._

_He laughed silently to himself and mused what would happen if someone found him; playing around like this; probably he would lose his reputation. But who cared? It was not like anyone was aware of this place. This was his secret place._

_His private place…to release his private emotions._

_Rays of light seeped through the trees, playing upon his handsome face as he closed eyes, softly humming a children song which was his favorite rhythm and smiling as the sweet memories were rushed to his heart and …mind. _

_"Rain on the grass_  
_Rain on the trees_  
_Rain on the rooftops_  
_but not on me!_

_Rain on the grass_  
_Rain on the trees_  
_Rain on the windows _  
_but not on me!"_

_He laughed again; carefree and beautiful. _

_"You are singing awfully off season." There it was. Alluring voice of Kuran Kaname who was leaning against a tree; regal and beautiful…seductive… _

_"The sun is out already." The pureblood pointed out and his heavenly scent invaded the hunter's senses. _

_He came to a hilt, suddenly all the illusions of innocence shattering by a simple sentence and a simple presence. That poisonous disgusting presence…._

_He jumped off the swing; feeling, wanting… needing to challenge the other….so much that it hurt. So much that it was consuming him…so much that it was unbearable. In a flash Kuran was pinned to the tree, deep unreadable eyes staring in to the hunter's mockingly…cheekily._

_It made him wants to bite and bruise the damn lovely thing. "Why did you stalk me to my private place?" he hissed grudgingly. "And…in this time of the day?"_

_"Private place?" Now the unreadable eyes were shining with amusement, the last part of the question ignored._

_And a kick down there was his only answer and as ruby went wide with sudden hurt silver found pure pleasure in the other's agony ._

_Delight was shimmering in Zero's features. "Did you just ask about a private place?" His smirk back in to place, his good mood back , he started to walk away and paid no attention to the other who seemed to be hurt because of his actions…not because of the body harm, it seemed that he was emotionally hurt. Ha, weird._

_"Are you lonely?" The question was a shy faint whisper. Hesitance was dripping like a poison from each word . The sorrow was crystal clear in it._

_He turned back, eyes ablaze but cold at the same time as he tried to mask his incosable heart. "Shut up Kuran. Never talk about things you don't know about."_

_And as Kiryuu Zero turned his back on him, Kuran Kaname fell in to black a bit more._

* * *

_The hunter association was the _same as always; sad, cold…_grey_.

He could feel the bitter gazes on his back as he walked through the long hallway behind Cross Kaien whose steps was firm and his shoulders was high. He didn't know what he was after in here. His mind was blank but his heart had told him to come here and he has simply followed. Trying to ignore all the whispers behind his back as they walked was not easy. It was always like that. Feeling of not belonging. Feeling of unsettlement. He had a feeling he had lost something precious.

Cold...it was so cold as he walked, trying to escape in to numbness from the pain that was haunting him like a demon from inside. He knew he was disconnected from something…from _someone_ and fear of just being delusional was so great that was driving him insane.

"Kiryuu-kun, if you want you can go and wait in the library. May be you even find something there." Cross's voice was soft but unwavering and somehow commanding.

He knew the older hunter didn't want him to know exactly what is going on. He shrugged carelessly but not before fixing him a dark glare. "Going there then." He turned on his heels , walking to the library completely lost in thought; ignoring his adoptive father's smile.

The walk there was _draining_ for some reason. He stopped for a second, trying to catch his breath. It was insane. Just a couple of steps and he was feeling so tired he wanted to _die_. So tired he that wanted _blood_. He panted as he finally entered the empty library. Good, No one was there to see his disturbed state. He stumbled against a chair.

"_Are you lonely?" _

His eyes went wide. Who had spoken?

He looked up automatically at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling; distressed and unfocused. Light danced before his eyes, reflected horribly in the beautiful crystal pieces and he narrowed them gingerly. Crystal and light turned in to a sickening phobia of orchid petals as black dots changed in to the blinding light in front of his eyes and vague shapes came to live; A lithe figure in pure agony crying in crimson regret, holding him down despite his desperate struggles…and then there was a white empty mind.

He felt nausea rising in his chest, stained memories of a past that he couldn't grasp chocking him, maddening him. The tainted pure blood that was everywhere was too much to bear.

With a strangled cry of helplessness he blacked out.

* * *

A shadow; darker than the abyss of his black mind leaned over him. He; the great prince of the vampires was helpless to see who is invading his personal space behind that devastatingly dark blindfold but he could feel _him_. _He_ had that scent; fresh and unique…tempting and intoxicating, like nothing had changed. He was muted when a disgusting want gripped his heart as he felt quiet rush of hot breath on his pale neck. "I have been told that the men of Kuran family are men of honor and tactful games. Is that right Kaname-_san_? Will you play my game? "_His_ voice was talking to him; seductive and mind-shattering. He wanted to die the moment he heard that soft bitter voice because it would be either death or being used and he preferred death. He didn't want to hurt his precious beloved any more. He didn't want him to drown himself in sorrow and guilt. He wanted to die when he heard his name rolling off that tongue like poisonous honey; so deceiving…so bittersweet.

Long fingers touched his chapped lips softly;Featherly light; half parting them ,enjoying feeling of silky lips even though dry and then like touching the lips were not enough…fingers slowly invaded inside his month; touching and teasing his fangs lightly. Dirty duality of crave and hate was knotted in the pureblood's being and he was powerless to stop the hot shame all over his body.

His chest heaved as he struggled against his chains. …this man…this thief...this...! No one had the right to touch his fangs. NO ONE but his Zero. Kaname growled in his throat and struggled against his chains. Hot dark fire burned and spread in to his sensed the more he struggled; pushing him to the point of insanity. His muscles tightened, wanting to hold on something…someone desperately…but he was alone.

The man smirked amusedly and began humming a soft rhythm to himself. _He_ leaned against the pureblood's neck, nuzzling in to the other's pale neck temptingly. "Do you know what are these wires are for?" _He_ murmured against Kaname's skin, taking pleasure in watching the other's paralyzed body language and wide ruby eyes.

"These are for destroying you Kaname. That's for what _you_ did." The man's laughter was happy and carefree.

So beautiful….yet so vindictive.

Words echoed through Kaname's delusional numbness as that exquisite laughter sliced through his being. The need…the hollow need of warmth was almost painful as anguished tears burned at the back of his eyes shamefully. He tried so hard not to grit his teeth and growled as his delicate chin was grabbed hard in to the other's hand and his hair was pulled back roughly.

"Ahhh…."

"Keep quiet. If you do it won't be so painful." Amused venom was in _his_ tone.

"May you dream of sweetest dreams."

And as a torturing pain started to force itself through the wires on Kaname's head, he howled like a caged beast fallen in a mania den. His body all stiff like a piece of wood, the pain was too real, too horrifying….

Black…so black that purity of white was meaningless . Couldn't his beloved see?

and the sweet dream turned to a twisted nightmare.

"_Don't worry, He is harmless." The petite girl's voice was sweet as she tried to avoid the visitor's eyes._

_There was no answer. Only the echo of their footsteps could be heard throughout the dark sad Kuran household; on the shiny wooden floor. _

_The girl tried once again. "Um…do you want me to stay there too?" She sounded hopeful; big brown eyes brave enough to look straightly at the guest for the first time. _

"_No." came the harsh answer like a slap to her face. _

"_Ok then. Just state your business with him clearly and he'll grant your wish if he is in the mood. Don't make him angry." She sighed. _

"_Whatever ." _

"_Remember…never say anything unnecessary in front of him, I shall never take responsibility for what will happen to you." She ranted on._

_The man resisted the urge to smirk and kept his stony mask in place. _

_The sound of her heels echoed in the hallways as they walked in to deserted corridors together ; light and shadow dancing around in the velvety space. Guiding the visitor in to a spacious room carefully she went in first. The man could see the pureblood; Kuran Kaname _ _leaning against the half open __shoji __door, numb and with glassy eyes. Like always. Like every day. He was looking down at his hands. So stained and dirty. A single tear fell as the rain drops started to fall. His kimono half on his shoulder, his bare shoulders looked pale…bloodless._

"_What does he want Yuuki?" came his monotonous voice._

"_Something political he wants you to grant..I really didn't understand…" The girl answered sheepishly, fumbling with her long hair._

"_Then please leave us. "_

"_B__ut onii-sama…." The girl stuttered. _

_This time the numbness was gone as Kuran Kaname got back his regal pureblood features and bared his fangs to her sister. "OUT I said!" Clearly the guest's presence had frustrated and enraged him. _

_The girl fled dejectedly._

"_Wow…" The guest mock-mused. _

"_You..." _

_Kaname looked at the man warily waiting and praying….for what he didn't know. He supposed Delusional minds were rotten with sweet illusions. _

"_Kuran-sama, I here just as a messenger of both hunter association and ...oh well… " Came the cold liquid temptation. "It is all about blood…Your delicious pure blood." The man licked his lips. _

_The beautiful illusion shattered. _

"_You know what it means, right? I will be waiting." There was a dangerous flash of fang as the man smirked and it made Kaname's heart twist in agony._

"_I shall consider you insane suggestion. But I am sorry, as I told you before you cannot remember this place." Sadness crept in to his eyes as he stood up and walked to the man, taking him in to his arms. _

"NOOOO!" Cried out Kaname hoarsely; his throat tight, his knuckles white as he was not aware of his surroundings any more. Only thing he was aware of was the horrible pain, phobia, mania in his head. He was twisting and turning uncontrollably , struggling against chains unconsciously, not capable of breathing.

Strong arms enveloped him as the pureblood slumped forward. "Purebloods are what make monsters out of ordinary people. You should know it too well from all of people dearheart. Now hush Kaname." Kisses fell like rain on his sweaty hair and in his purgatory of feelings Kaname wondered if he had chosen a right path in the past as he lost himself in a coffin of light.

He was not aware as he was put tenderly on the soft bed, strands of his silky hair brushed away from his flushed anguished face by a gentle hand. The man leaned down and kissed his forehead silently.

"Sweet dreams till I come back."

And _he_ left with cat-like steps, closing the cell's door behind _him_ with a click.

* * *

_So that was it. Thank you very much for reading and your patience with me. _

_Feedback is always welcomed :D _


End file.
